Disintegration
by Charlotte C. Charles
Summary: Una advertencia no oída, una venganza por ser cumplida. Ahora solo te queda ser víctima de la desintegración.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Batman me pertenece, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 **Cuéntame pequeño, ¿he hecho algo mal? Puede que ese sea el problema. O simplemente has dejado de amarme. Dime hijo, ¿ellos te quieren más que** _ **nosotros**_ **? Porque, nosotros te amamos, te adoramos. Quizá ellos te han dado algo que nosotros no pudimos, ¿qué es? Podemos dártelo de inmediato, así podrías volver y darnos la dicha que siempre no has dado. Porque, te contaré un secreto, desde el vientre nos has hinchado de orgullo, porque desde antes de venir a este mundo tú eras deseado.**

 **Espera, creo que ya sé que ha pasado.**

 **Me odias,** _ **nos**_ **odias. Nos repudias, ¿es por lo que somos? Si es así, pero que hipócrita eres, parece que has olvidado tu procedencia, tu descendencia. Ellos no te aceptaran, para ellos solo serás un asesino, en cambio para nosotros serás un dios.**

 **El murciélago y sus aves te han metido ideas en la cabeza, ¿verdad? Por eso nuestra crianza ahora es errónea ante tus ojos. Te diré algo, los equivocados son ellos, el equivocado eres tú.**

 **Niño, pero que terrible error has cometido. No has despreciado, a nosotros, tu familia. Por qué elegirlos a ellos, si has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida a nuestro lado, siendo privilegiado, como solo nuestro heredero merece, como una pareja lo hace con su único hijo. Hemos hecho sacrificios por ti, por tu bienestar, ¿es este el pago que nos das? Nos decepcionas.**

 **Me has herido. Tu decisión ha entrado en lo más profundo de esta corrompida alma y la ha deshecho aún más.**

 **Esto no se quedará así.**

 **No tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando, pero lo sentirás. No será pronto, pero lo harás. Yo, personalmente, me encargaré de que así sea.**

 **Esta es mi promesa.**

 **Lentamente sentirás la pérdida, verás a tu mayor orgullo volverse en tu contra, tu corazón se desgarrara como si de papel se tratara y finalmente te desintegrarás.**

 **Cuídate, porque vendré cuando menos te lo esperes. No habrá perdón para ti, sabes perfectamente que los Al Ghul no rompemos nuestras promesas.**

—¡Ja!—se burló Damian.

¿Eso era una amenaza? Vaya que se le daban los discursos a su abuelo, porque esa carta tenía que ser de Ra's, no hacia falta un firma, la caligrafía era de él.

Arrugó la carta con las manos, lanzándola inmediatamente al fuego de la chimenea. Qué importaba, Damian no cambiaría de opinión bajo ningún tipo de advertencia, él los estaría esperando, esperaría y destruiría la liga de las sombras con sus propias manos, no importaba cuánto se mancharan de sangre.

—¿Qué era eso?—preguntó Dick, quién estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, tenía vendajes alrededor del torso y una camiseta en la mano derecha.

—Correo basura, nada importante—contestó el niño con indiferencia, pasando su mirada a la correspondencia que indicaba estados de cuentas bancarias.

—Bien, duerme ya o no querrás ir mañana a la escuela, las cuentas de Bruce pueden esperar—fue lo único que dijo el mayor antes de alejarse de ahí.

Dick había preferido no insistir, aunque ahora sabía diferenciar perfectamente cuando Damian le mentía o cuando no. De igual modo, Damian no le haría saber a nadie la amenaza hecha por su abuelo, no era un asunto que representara riesgo. Y, como todo aquello que él no consideraba importante, lo olvido.

La amenaza no se cumplió, ni cuando el menor de los Wayne paso de la niñez a la adolescencia y de la adolescencia a la adultez. Quizá había hecho bien en no dejarse llevar por esas palabras, quizá. Porque gracias a su olvido, gracias a su incapacidad por tomarse las cosas enserio cuando era un niño, no pudo prever lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, no pudo prever todo lo que le sería arrebatado.

* * *

 _Hola a todo el mundo, ¿cómo están?_

 _Espero que esto no haya estado tan mal, demasiado corto quizá, pero bueno, es una (muy) breve introducción a la historia. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre algunos personajes, así que perdón si están algo OoC. En fin, me despido por ahora. No olviden darme su opinión, todo lo bueno o malo es bienvenido. ¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

* * *

Elegante. Colin no encontraba otra descripción que concordara mejor con aquel restaurante. Era un lugar amplio, paredes altas de color crema, mesas y sillas café oscuro, pequeñas lámparas iluminando cada mesa, y cómo omitir aquel candelabro que debían valer diez veces más que su departamento, el cual producía más luz por el reflejo de dos grandes espejos que se podían apreciar al entrar, cubriendo lo que podía ser un segundo piso.

—¿Le puedo ayudar, señor?—una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Colin levantó la vista y se quedó sin aliento, esa mujer era preciosa.

—Si, tengo una reservación—respondió el muchacho, sintiéndose de pronto terriblemente avergonzado por estar vestido de aquella manera tan casual cuando incluso los meseros en el interior vestían de manera más sofisticada.

—¿A nombre de…?

—Damian Wayne.

No sabía por qué, pero en toda Gotham era bien sabido que toda la gente se movilizaba y te trataba de mejor manera si tenías como amistad a un miembro de aquella familia. Así que no fue sorpresa para el joven pelirrojo que aquella mujer se apresurara a sonreírle de manera aún más amable y lo tomara del brazo con toda confianza para guiarlo hacia su mesa.

No era necesaria tanta amabilidad (aunque claro que no le importaba), a primera vista era un lugar pequeño y sin problemas podía encontrar su mesa. Pero todo cambio cuando lo guió al fondo, dónde estaba la parte del bar y unas escaleras. Subieron por la iluminada escalinata, obviamente Damian no dejaría que sus pláticas fueran oídas por cierta parte de la élite de Gotham.

—Su mesa—informó la recepcionista.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa única con dos sillas. Muy privado, sin duda.

—Me parece que el señor Wayne no tardara en llegar—continuó la mujer, seguidamente le paso una especie de tableta—. Si quiere tomar algo mientras espera solo mande su petición a través de esto. Oh, este es mi número, por si tienes un rato libre al salir de aquí.

Colin aceptó la tableta y más dichosamente aquel diminuto papel que le tendió. Tomando asiento hasta que ella hubo desaparecido de la habitación.

La decoración arriba era más íntima, se podía ver a través de los espejos, pudiéndose apreciar perfectamente lo que pasaba en la planta inferior, la luz era más tenue, sillones de cuero negro en la parte izquierda para apreciar correctamente una pantalla enorme en la pared derecha que mostraba en ese momento un canal de música.

—Ni con el dinero de toda una vida puedo pagar esto—murmuró para sí el joven. Volvió su mirada a la tableta, la cual mostraba un montón de tentempiés y bebidas alcohólicas. No tenía ni idea de qué era cada cosa, así que se limito a ordenar lo que le pareció más apetecible.

—Esa bebida te va a matar—opinó Damian, dándole un buen susto a Colin y causando que la tableta casi saliera volando de sus manos. No lo había visto llegar, por Dios, ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

—Con un demonio, Wayne—le regañó el pelirrojo, llevándose una mano al pecho de forma teatral—. ¿No pudiste simplemente aclarar tu garganta o algo?

Damian soltó una leve risa mientras tomaba asiento.

—Lo lamento, Colin, viene de familia.

Era cierto, los Wayne aparecían de la nada y asustaban a todo aquel que no estuviera tan acostumbrado a ellos. Bueno, incluso Colin no terminaba de acostumbrarse al don de la familia murciélago, y vaya que llevaba bastante tiempo conociéndolos.

—¿Y bien?—inquirió Colin—. No te he visto en semanas así que asumo que esto debe ser importante. No todos los días me invitas a una cita. Bonito lugar, por cierto.

—Es importante, pero creo que deberíamos esperar a que llegue tu bebida.

—No, di lo que tengas que decir ahora, no quiero estar noqueado antes de la noticia.

Buen punto. Damian llevó una mano al interior de su saco, sacando de ahí un sobre. Colin miró entonces detenidamente a su amigo, con aquel traje era la viva imagen de Bruce en su juventud, exceptuando por los ojos verdes que en aquel momento denotaban un sentimiento inusual en Damian: tranquilidad.

—Esto comienza a asustarme—dijo Colin una vez que Damian le paso el sobre.

—No tienes por qué, aún no.

Un mesero los interrumpió, poniendo en la mesa un cóctel de color rojo decorado con una cereza.

—No vas a morir, ¿verdad?—inquirió el pelirrojo, dudando en abrir el sobre o no.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota—río Damian—. Anda, ábrelo.

Colin observó el sobre con detenimiento, percatándose entonces de que no era cualquier sobre. Era negro, con decoraciones en plateado, grande, y justo en el centro se leía " _Señor Colin Wilkes_ " con letras impresas en cursiva. Parecía más bien una carpeta no un sobre, una muy fina carpeta. Colin pasó sus dedos cuidadosamente por las decoraciones antes de abrir una solapa y luego la otra, contenía una hoja negra metalizada con letras blancas. Era una invitación.

Damian ya estaba bebiendo el cóctel de su amigo sin que este se percatara, como producto de algo que sin duda eran nervios, nervios por la reacción que pudiera tener aquel muchacho que había sido su compañero y confidente desde la infancia.

—Termina ya con esto, ¿quieres?—le apresuró el menor de los Wayne. Colin obedeció, comenzando a leer las letras que parecían brillar.

 _STEPHANIE BROWN_

 _Y_

 _DAMIAN WAYNE_

 _Solicitan el honor de su presencia_

 _en la celebración de su matrimonio._

 _14 de Mayo. 16:00 hrs._

 _Gotham, Mansión Wayne._

Colin miró a Damian quien para ese momento había finalizado con el cóctel.

—Dijiste que no ibas a morir—le recriminó.

—Vaya ánimos, Wilkes—Damian se aflojó la corbata—. Creo que necesito otra copa.

—Brown—repitió Colin, bajo la voz y continuó—. ¿Acaso no es Spoiler?

Damian rodó los ojos.

—Me voy a casar y tú preguntas eso.

—Creí que si un día te unías a alguien sería una persona normal.

Tal como habían hecho otros héroes, como Clark o Barry. Pero no, Damian seguía la línea que Batman con Catwoman, Nightwing y Batgirl.

—Oh, Colin, quiero mantener el negocio de la familia—contestó irónico.

—¿Cómo paso?

Damian quedó pasmado. Realmente no era la típica historia que cualquiera en su lugar y con su edad habría contado. Él no la había conocido en un club o fiesta, la había conocido en el campo de batalla con diez años de edad. Tampoco le había atraído en un primer momento, para él era Fatgirl y no Batgirl, ahora no podía negar que el cuerpo que años atrás desprecio en la actulidad le volvía loco. Su relación no había sido todo felicidad, sobre todo por el vacío que se desprendía cada vez que alguien les recordaba que Stephanie era mayor que él. Al final, toda su historia era poco ortodoxa.

—Solo paso—declaró Damian con sinceridad.

—Nunca lo imagine, ¿cuánto llevan juntos?

Ahí estaba esa pregunta, y la respuesta era tan sorprendente que inclusive su padre y hermanos casi se infartaban.

—¿Acaso soy como Grayson y Drake? No todos vamos por ahí haciendo pública nuestra vida privada—contestó con molestia.

—Pero cuánto llevan juntos—insistió Colin.

—Ocho años—la normalidad y seriedad de su voz no tranquilizaron para nada la reacción de su acompañante, inclusive fue mayor cuando agregó—. Quizá nueve.

—Damian, tenías quince…—haciendo cuentas eso quería decir que Stephanie tenía….

—Veintiuno, ella tenía veintiuno.

—Bruce debió querer matarte.

Damian negó con la cabeza. Por el contrario, el más tranquilo había sido su padre, pero no fue el mismo caso con sus hermanos. Todas las avecillas estallaron en un sentimiento que mezclaba enojo y sorpresa, enojo que iba dirigido más a su padre por no recriminarle nada al menor, y es que todos sabían que de haberse tratado de cualquiera de ellos no habrían corrido con la misma suerte. _Ventajas de ser su verdadero hijo_ como solía decir Damian cuando era más pequeño.

—El viejo lo tomó con calma—recordó el chico.

—Vaya…—Colin recargó por completo su espalda en la silla.

El menor de los Wayne asintió, le echó una mirada rápida a su reloj y seguidamente se levantó de su asiento.

—Bueno, tengo que irme—informó—. Hay trabajo que hacer.

—Claro—asintió Colin—. Gracias por la invitación, estaré ahí sin falta.

—Gracias, siendo así nos vemos en una semana. Viste algo más formal ese día, ¿quieres?

Colin enarqueó una ceja. ¿Qué había de malo con los jeans y las camisetas? Bueno, ¿a quién engañaba? Era verdad, se vería fatal si iba con algo así a la boda de Damian Wayne.

* * *

 **Los Al Ghul no olvidamos y tampoco perdonamos.**

 **Pobre niña, la has unido a esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres el responsable de que ella muera tan dolorosamente como tú.**

 **No…**

 **Porque eso sería sencillo, y, ya sabes, la familia tiene cierto gusto por los retos.**

 **Te vigilamos sin que lo sospecharas siquiera. Te has vuelto muy confiado, ¿no has aprendido nada? Incluso hemos engañado al murciélago y a sus otras aves.**

 **Así que, como imaginaras, sabemos qué es lo que sucederá a continuación.**

 **Sabes, espero que hayas tomado en cuenta nuestro consejo. Quizá, antes de que puedas darte cuenta, todo estará perdido.**

* * *

La cabellera rubia era inconfundible entre las sábanas, envuelta en fantasías que solo los sueños pueden brindar. El celular en mano, vibrando ante un mensaje nuevo de su prometido. Antes de que pudiera despertarse, unos dedos ágiles lograron arrebatar el dispositivo de la mano de la chica. Leyó el texto con curiosidad.

" _¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?"_

La sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Talia fue maléfica, terrorífica en cierto punto.

—Nunca lo sabrás, querido.

La mujer se dirigió al ventanal de la habitación, abriéndolo de par en par. Segundos después cinco figuras entraron con aquel sigilo característico de la liga de las sombras.

—Llévensela—ordenó la hija del demonio—. Tenemos poco tiempo.

Las manos sobre su cuerpo inmovilizándola, eso basto para que los buenos sueños se detuvieran y abriera los ojos. Se le helo la sangre al sentir la presión que ejercían sobre ella, la falta de aire a causa de la mano que impedía que sus gritos fueran escuchados. Intentó pelear, pero era tarde, un somnífero hizo efecto. El pánico, el miedo, el horror, el sueño, todo junto arremolinándose contra ella. Lo último que vio fue unos ojos verdes iguales a los de él.

— _ **Es demasiado pronto.**_

— _ **No es mi culpa. Te di catorce años para estar listo.**_

* * *

 _No sé si hice lo correcto raptando a Stephanie de esa forma, siento que no le hice justicia en lo absoluto al personaje. En fin, ya la compensaré. En cuanto a Damian, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias sobre cómo debe ser su yo adulto. En cuanto a Colin... no lo conozco mucho, así que mil disculpas si hubo OoC._

 _Y quizá ahora deben preguntarse qué rayos está ocurriendo, solo diré que todo a su tiempo._

 _Ya saben que estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios y/o sugerencias._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

* * *

Habían pasado años desde que no pisaba la mansión. Si bien constantemente entraba en la baticueva con o sin el permiso de su _padre_ , evitaba a toda costa subir aquellas largas escaleras que enlazaban la estancia de los murciélagos con la gigantesca morada del príncipe de Gotham. Así que, aún dudando de sus acciones, tocó el timbre como si no estuviera familiarizado en lo absoluto con las personas que la habitaban.

No pasó ni un minuto antes de que la grande y pesada puerta se abriera, saliendo de ahí el cálido recibimiento de aquel hombre mayor que en algún momento había fungido las funciones del abuelo protector y dador de buenos consejos. Trató de componer su mejor sonrisa, salió casi real, realmente parecida a las que Grayson repartía a diestra y siniestra en su camino por el mundo. Alfred se la devolvió de igual modo, haciendo al mismo tiempo un pequeño ademán para que entrara en la calidez de su antiguo hogar.

—Están en la estancia —indicó el mayordomo.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir el camino que recordaba perfectamente aún después de tantos años. Un giró aquí, otro allá, seguir por el pasillo. Era un camino largo, quizá alguien que jamás hubiera estado en la mansión habría terminado más que perdido.

Finalmente llegó a la estancia, entró sin ver todavía a los presentes y se sentó en el asiento más próximo.

—Todd —le llamó una voz, aquella que comenzaba a parecerse cada día más a la de Bruce.

Jason lo miró. Estaba de pie frente a la vieja chimenea, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Damian —respondió con simpleza el mayor.

—Creí que no vendrías —dijo con sorpresa.

—Recibí el llamado, decía que era importante, hazme saber si lo es —contestó.

Damian sonrió con algo parecido a la burla, seguidamente hizo un ademán para que viera a su alrededor. Y ahí estaban, todos los miembros y algunos allegados de la familia del murciélago. Bruce, Dick junto con su ahora esposa Barbara, Tim, Cassandra, Colin e incluso Selina Kyle. Pero faltaba alguien…

—¿Dónde está, Brown? —preguntó, mirando directamente a su hermano menor antes que a cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

La sonrisa de Damian se descompuso en una mueca, su semblante se endureció, los puños se apretaron junto a sus costados. Eso no estaba nada bien.

—Desapareció —contestó Bruce, dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación hacia el menor.

—Lo siento —Fue lo único a lo que se limito a decir Jason.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Damian—. ¿Esto califica como importante?

—¿Tu qué crees, enano?

Damian asintió, se enderezó un poco más (si es que eso era posible) y se colocó inconcientemente en el centro del grupo.

—Evidentemente ella no se marchó por decisión propia, alguno de nosotros lo habría sospechado —comenzó a decir—. Y, en vista que no hemos sabido nada de ellos en los últimos años, no podemos sospechar de nadie más que…

—La liga —terminó Bruce.

—¿Se han comunicado contigo? —preguntó Selina.

—Así es —Sacó un pequeño control de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y apuntó hacia una pared, seguidamente un proyector se encendió—. Enviaron un vídeo. No lo he visto aún, quise esperar hasta que todos estuviéramos reunidos.

Los años habían surtido múltiples efectos en la personalidad, habilidades y experiencias de Damian. Una cosa que había aprendido muy a su pesar, era que en aquellos casos tener a su familia con él podría ser la mejor de las decisiones.

La imagen comenzó a correr e inmediatamente los sentidos de todos se incrementaron, tal como cuando Nygma enviaba uno de sus acertijos para desactivar un bomba que volaría todo Gotham de no ser detenida a tiempo. Tal vez la primera imagen en aparecer sería la de Ra's, la de Talia quizá, pero sorpresivamente fueron números.

—Coordenadas—explicó la voz de Tim por encima de la confusión del resto.

—Sé a dónde pertenecen—intervino Barbara, quien comenzaba a hacer uso de su memoria fotográfica—. Es el antiguo departamento de Stephanie.

Tim frunció el ceño.

—Stephanie no ha estado ahí desde hace años—dijo, la confusión reflejándose en su rostro.

Antes de que alguien hubiera hecho otro movimiento Damian ya se encontraba colocándose una chaqueta, tomó otra del respaldo de una silla y se la aventó a Tim.

—Trae tus instrumentos—ordenó el menor—, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Los pinchazos en la cabeza, las articulaciones adoloridas y aquel constante pitido que marcaba los latidos de su corazón, todo coopero para que sus ojos se abrieran después de trece horas de inconciencia. Se removió incómoda, enfocando su mirada rápidamente en sí misma.

Estaba en un cama, sabanas a su alrededor como si fuera lianas atándola y un montón de cables en el cuerpo. Se trató de incorporar pero una mano la regreso a su posición con una mezcla de severidad y amabilidad al mismo tiempo. Stephanie levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que en ese momento le inspeccionaban.

—No te muevas —le ordenó, con un tono de voz que estaba bastante lejos de ser cálido.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —inquirió Stephanie, moviendo un brazo para retirar la mano de Talia bruscamente.

Talia le sonrió, demostrando con aquel gesto que su parecido con Damian era innegable.

—Planeábamos matarte —contestó con simpleza, como si aquellas palabras fueran lo más normal del mundo.

Stephanie apreciaba la sinceridad pero no cuando su vida estaba en juego, sin embargo hubo algo anormal en aquellas palabras, algo que removió algunos pensamientos.

—¿"Planeábamos"?

—Eso no importa. La liga de las sombras esta comprometida a no hacerte daño, por lo menos no ahora —explicó—. Cualquier abuso por parte de ellos será castigado con pena de muerte

Stephanie frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuándo alguien cercano a los Wayne era bienvenido? Incluso peor, protegido.

—Dejando eso en claro —continuó diciendo Talia—. En una hora se dará a conocer tu nueva posición dentro de la casa Al Ghul.

La cabeza de Stephanie daba vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta pero la asesina ya se estaba dirigiendo a la salida de la habitación. Justo antes de salir se volvió hacia ella, compuso una sonrisa que estaba a cien años luz de ser sincera y dijo:

—Felicidades.

* * *

—No hay nada —repitió Tim por enésima vez.

—Vuelve a buscar —ordenó Damian, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con lentitud.

Tim dirigió su mirada hacia Cassandra en busca de ayuda, quien se mantenía a lado de Damian en completo silencio, aún cuando su condición había mejorado bastante en los últimos años. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, entendiendo su señal. Era momento de intervenir.

—Ya lo ha hecho—dijo suavemente, intentando sonar lo más comprensiva posible con su hermano.

—Y yo, amablemente, le estoy pidiendo que lo haga de nuevo —Se volvió hacia ella. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, los hombros tensos y las manos en puños, claramente estaba conteniendo su ira—. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—Lo es, Damian —replicó ella—. Lo ha hecho ya veinte veces mínimo. No hay pistas aquí, lo que sea que la liga haya enviado es una pista falsa.

Tim se apartó de su computadora, alejándose de los resultados en blanco y concentrándose en intervenir rápido en caso de que se desatara una pelea. Dio un precario paso hacia Damian y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Tienes que calmarte… —intervino.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? —Le espetó Damian—. Ella puede estar en cualquier lado y ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que aún este viva.

—Ella esta viva —respondió Cassandra con calma.

—¿Cómo estás segura? Tú y yo somos la prueba de lo que ellos pueden ser capaces.

Cassandra bajo la mirada. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sabía los horrores de los que eran capaces, ella misma había cometido algunos crímenes imperdonables por ellos.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que cuando ellos causan este tipo de alboroto, hay una muy buena razón de por medio —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró nuevamente, esta vez con severidad—. Ahora será mejor que nos digas cuál fue tu advertencia y que claramente no escuchaste.

—No sé que rayos te sucede, Cain —Damian la miró con el ceño fruncido—. No tengo idea de qué hablas.

Tim les miró con curiosidad, la conversación estaba dando otro giro y claramente él estaba quedándose fuera de ella. Quizá Damian tenía razón y Cassandra también estaba perdiendo la razón.

—Por favor, Damian. Quizá en esa advertencia este tu respuesta a la desaparición de Stephanie…

Un golpeteo en la puerta le impidió seguir hablando. Tim fue el primero en dirigirse a abrir, en cierto modo agradeciendo la interrupción. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un impaciente Dick Grayson.

El mayor tenía algunos rastros de sudor por la frente, el pelo desordenado y las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo de una gran carrera del primer piso hasta el sexto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Drake, inspeccionando el acalorado rostro de Richard.

—Barbara se encargó de inspeccionar la actual residencia de Stephanie… —logró decir entrecortadamente a causa de su irregular respiración.

—Donde no hay nada —interrumpió Damian, quien ya se dirigía hacia ellos con cara de pocos de amigos—. Lo sé, Grayson. Yo también vivo ahí, habría notado algo.

—Créeme, hay algo que no notaste —aseguró Dick.

* * *

Era un traje muy similar al que Talia vestía, aquel con el que era reconocida como la heredera de la liga de las sombras. Y así es como la hacían sentir aquellas prendas, como una asesina sin escrúpulos. Pero no importaba, por alguna razón la estaban protegiendo. Una razón que debía ser más que poderosa, de lo contrario ya estaría en compañía de los muertos.

—¿Estás lista?—inquirió Talia, mirando a Stephanie con un deje de desprecio y algo más entremezclado.

—Lo estoy—respondió firmemente la rubia.

La heredera comenzó a caminar, abriendo dos inmensas puertas de roble como si se tratara de lo más ligero del mundo. Y ahí estaban todos los asesinos, reunidos en completo silencio.

Stephanie contuvo el aliento. Eran cientos, una sola orden y ella estaría en presencia de un terrible final. Tragó saliva y finalmente miró hacia su costado derecho, donde el gran Ra's Al Ghul la miraba. La inspecciono por unos cuantos segundos que a Stephanie le parecieron siglos, al final le sonrió con algo parecido al orgullo.

—A llegado el momento—anunció solemnemente Ra's—. Nuestro enemigo, nuestro antiguo heredero, nos ha concedido el mejor de los obsequios. Ésta mujer—señaló a Stephanie—trae consigo un nuevo orgullo para la casa de los Al Ghul. Ésta mujer lleva en su vientre a mi heredero —La sangre de Stephanie se congeló al oír eso y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror instantáneamente—. Ella es la nueva miembro de la casa Al Ghul.

—Cualquiera que le haga el más mínimo rasguño pagara con la muerte —Esta vez hablo Talia.

Aún con la confusión en el rostro, Stephanie fue tomada y prácticamente empujada por alguien de nuevo al salón principal. Se deshizo del agarre en el que la sostenían con un movimiento rápido y enfrentó a Talia, ya que, misteriosamente, Ra's había desaparecido.

—No van a tocarlo—advirtió Stephanie, abalanzándose hacia ella para tomarla por los hombros—. Ustedes ni siquiera tienen el derecho a llamarlo su heredero.

—Lo tenemos, niña—respondió Talia, haciendo una seña rápida para que apresaran de nuevo el cuerpo de Stephanie en un doloroso agarre—. Es sangre de nuestra sangre. Ese bebé que llevas dentro será el heredero de Ra's, será quien continúe con nuestro ideales, será quien lidere a todos los asesinos que has visto. Y nada, absolutamente nada, se interpondrá para que eso suceda.

—Él vendrá, Damian no dejara que eso suceda.

—Ese traidor no será un problema.

Talia se alejó de ahí, dejándola sola con la persona que aún le sostenía. Cuando la madre de Damian hubo dejado la estancia fue liberada del agarre, el cual estaba completamente segura que le dejaría algunos cardenales. Stephanie miró a la persona con repulsión, eso hasta que el asesino se quitó un especie de vendaje del rostro.

—¿Damian?

No podía ser cierto. Pero ahí estaba, indudablemente, la prueba de que sería padre en cuestión de meses. Esa era la noticia que Stephanie le quería decir justo antes de su desaparición, esas fueron las palabras que ella nunca pudo pronunciar.

—Serás papá —dijo Barbara en su lugar, justo antes de entregarle aquella prueba de embarazo marcada como positiva.

Ahora, más que nunca, sabía que tenía que encontrarla y salvarla. Tenía que salvar a su hijo de aquel destino fatal que le aguardaba, no podía y no dejaría que ese niño sufriera el mismo destino que él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dick.

Damian río. Justamente tenía que ser Richard aquel del que saliera una pregunta tan estúpida como esa.

Tiró en la basura la prueba de embarazo y se levantó del sofá en el cual Barbara lo había obligado a sentarse por precaución.

—Claro que no —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de ahí.

* * *

 **Me hiciste feliz sin saberlo, me diste el mejor regalo sin planearlo.**

 **Un heredero es lo que siempre quise. Y ahora lo tendré.**

* * *

 _Too much going on?_

 _Lo siento si este capítulo fue un boom de información pero era necesario. De ahora en adelante las cosas irán a un mejor ritmo, espero..._

 _En fin, ¡nos leemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

* * *

Hereje odiaba a Damian. Lo detestaba, porque él sabía que de algún modo su persona no era más que un reemplazo de aquello en lo que pudo convertirse su _"hermano"_. Talia y Ra's se lo dejaron en claro numerosas veces, inconscientemente quizás. A veces la misma hija del demonio dejaba salir el nombre Damian al llamarle, segundos después su rostro se transformaba en una mueca de amargura por su error y Hereje terminaba con más de tres huesos rotos para después de acabado su entrenamiento.

—Tu no fuiste el único, ¿sabes?—le dijo una vez Ra's, hacía mucho tiempo, mientras luchaban. El sudor caía sobre el pequeño y ovalado rostro del aún niño, mientras el líder de los asesinos no parecía ni siquiera cansado por los cuarenta minutos que llevaban de ese modo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, la voz aún infantil.

La espada de Ra's rozó su pecho, justo a unos centímetros de donde latía su corazón. Con un movimiento veloz Hereje logró deshacerse del ataque, interponiendo su espada como un escudo.

—Hubo otro nombrado como tú, y antes de él nuestro heredero original —soltó el demonio, empujando su espada para derribar al niño.

La concentración del infante se esfumó, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y bajó la espada, entregándose por completo a su oponente. Aquel día tuvo que soportar la curación de una herida sin el privilegio de la anestesia.

—¡Madre! —Había llamado una vez a Talia, mientras sus piernecillas trataban desesperadamente de acoplarse a los pasos que en aquel momento le parecieron gigantescos.

La mujer había volteado entonces tan inesperadamente que Hereje fue a dar directo hacia su cuerpo. Los ojos esmeraldas de ella se clavaron como puñales en los del niño, como si quisiera dejarle algo en claro con ello. Pero él era solo un crío, le adoraba y le conocía con aquel título. Aún cuando ella nunca se hubiera nombrado a sí misma de ese modo.

—¿Qué ocurre, madre? —preguntó él, alarmándose.

El estruendo resonó por todo el pasillo, la mano de Talia había sido veloz y la única prueba de que ese golpe en verdad había sucedido era la marca rojiza que se extendía por la mejilla del pequeño.

—No soy tu madre y jamás lo seré —Fue lo único que dijo ella antes de seguir su camino.

Hereje simplemente se frotó la mejilla una vez que los ojos inquisidores de Talia se apartaron de él. Intentó con todo el corazón que ninguna lágrima se escapara, porque de hacerlo, estaba más que muerto.

Aquel día comprendió que sus labios jamás podrían pronunciar esa palabra, era tan penada entre la casa Al Ghul como lo era el hecho de hacer alguna mención del hijo pródigo. Porque ese era el concepto en el que de algún modo tenían a la figura de su _hermano_. Él, por otra parte, no era más que un premio de consolación que Talia se había dado a sí misma. Pero Hereje no quería ser solo eso, buscaba aprobación, su cariño, aunque solo fuera una pizca de ello.

Buscó desesperadamente por años la aprobación de ellos, con la esperanza de que algún día valorarían su persona y se olvidarían del primer engendro. Y entrenó, entrenó hasta que la sangre inundó sus palmas, hasta que los músculos y los huesos se sintieron como polvo. Ganó todas las batallas, derribo hasta el mejor oponente, masacró y pisó en nombre de la liga. Se convirtió en el asesino perfecto.

Y solo entonces Talia vio potencial en él, vio al hijo que había perdido, el niño antes de darle la espalda por sus ideales. Y le amó momentáneamente, por ser el reflejo de lo que jamás tendría. Le amó cuando la figura de él se alzaba imponente, con las manos y el traje de asesino cubiertos por sangre, la espada aún clavada en el último de los cien hombres que había derrotado. Se sintió orgullosa de lo que había creado, eso hasta que le miró. El verde contra el verde, chocando fieramente como si de espadas se trataran, entremezclando sentimientos que en otro momento jamás se mostrarían.

Ese fue el único día que Hereje vio, aunque unos fugaces segundos, el brillo que proporcionaba el orgullo, un regalo sin duda. Luego Talia le miró igual que antes, como el reemplazo que era. Pero eso no evitó que le proclamara en voz alta y firme ante las filas de seguidores, como a su dañado antecesor, el asesino más poderoso que el Leviathan alguna vez había visto.

Sin embargo su verdadero regalo llegó años después, cuando se le entregó su primera misión en solitario. Era una tarea sencilla, seguir a Damian como su sombra y averiguar cuál era su talón de Aquiles. No había posibilidad de fallar, así que en cuanto la orden se dio partió inmediatamente hacia la ciudad del murciélago.

Le pareció a primera vista una ciudad caótica, oscura y en cierto modo, hermosa. Había algo en ella que atraía a los visitantes, algo que les hacía entrar a pesar de los enormes carteles que sugerían lo contrario. Hereje aceptó gustoso la invitación que Gotham le ofreció, no tardó en sumergirse en la oscuridad, adoptándola como propia en cuestión de segundos.

Encontrarlo no supuso un gran problema para Hereje, bastaba con inmiscuirse en la frecuencia de la radio perteneciente a la comisaría.

"Robo efectuándose en el banco del centro" había dicho James Gordon aquella noche.

Damian tomó el caso, porque Grayson se encontraba en Blüdhaven, Drake estaba en la mansión resolviendo un caso de asesinato serial, Todd probablemente en los muelles desarmando al narcotráfico y Bruce en una reunión de negocios en el norte de Central City. Pero no solo Robin llegó a la escena del crimen, sino también Spoiler, seguidos cercanamente por una sombra.

No eran más que veinte hombres, armados sí, pero novatos. Spoiler acabó rápidamente con tres, mientras que Robin avanzaba rápidamente entre golpes y patadas para auxiliarla. Hecho insólito, Damian no acostumbraba a ayudar, era egoísta incluso en batalla, eso era lo que Hereje había visto en el expediente que se le otorgó antes de salir del Leviathan, pero ahí estaba, el joven petirrojo, pasando por encima de un hombre justo a tiempo para desarmar a otro que apuntaba su arma hacia la chica. Al final, cuando los ladrones estaban inconscientes en el suelo, Spoiler y Robin se miraron. Hereje no podía ver sus expresiones por completo, sobre todo las de Spoiler, que tenía cubierto casi todo el rostro, pero sí que podía palpar la tensión que se acumulaba entre ellos.

—¿Eres tonta? —Inquirió el muchacho, hablando por fin—. Unos segundos más y ahora mismo estaría informando al resto tu inesperada y estúpida muerte. Aunque creo que les sorprendería más saber que regresaste.

Spoiler no dijo nada, ni siquiera mostró señal de ser afectada por aquellas palabras, simplemente dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras.

Hereje no entendió ese comportamiento hasta dos semanas después, cuando había logrado escurrirse en la mansión Wayne gracias a un pequeño fallo en la seguridad.

Estaba apoyado sobre una gárgola, prestando toda la atención del mundo para comprender la discusión generada en uno de los balcones. Reconoció inmediatamente a su _hermano_ y tardó poco para asegurarse de que aquella muchacha rubia era la misma del robo en el banco.

—No hui —dijo ella—. Simplemente tenía que alejarme de este lugar y de Tim, de todo.

—Eso es huir, Brown —contestó Damian.

—Llámalo como quieras. Nada estaba funcionando correctamente e irme de Gotham fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

—Drake no estuvo muy contento, pero al final lo aceptó.

Stephanie asintió levemente.

—Es bueno saber que siguió adelante, Dami.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó él—, ¿seguiste adelante?

Stephanie buscó los ojos de Damian, sorprendiéndose cuando tuvo que alzar la vista en lugar de bajarla a como estaba acostumbrada, seguidamente tomó su mano, apretándola suavemente.

—Sí.

Y fue inevitable, Damian se acercó para besarla, importándole poco que tres meses atrás ella se encontraba muy cerca de comprometerse con Tim. Y sin saber, que con aquel casto beso, la había condenado a un terrible destino.

Ra's no quiso intervenir en seguida una vez que Hereje acudió a él para revelar la debilidad de Damian, quería crearle la fantasía de que estaba a salvo, de que su bien más preciado lo estaba. Pasaron años, de planeación y de espera. Atacarían lentamente y al final, Hereje se enfrentaría a Damian, como era de esperarse, el pequeño demonio moriría y no habría nada que se interpusiera para que Hereje fuera visto como el verdadero heredero de la liga de las sombras y de Ra's. No fue así.

El vástago de su hermano ocuparía su lugar, proclamaría su título ante todos, y Hereje no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Al menos eso creyó antes de ver, por primera vez, a Stephanie Brown frente a frente.

* * *

La chimenea crepitaba suavemente, arrullándolo como si de una nana se tratase. La oscuridad no era completa, colándose apenas una tenue luz producto de la luna llena de aquella noche. Estaba solo, sin ser consciente de la hora que era o de cuánto llevaba ahí, en la misma posición, pensando en todo y en nada.

Su cabeza dolía, los ojos les ardían y el cuerpo le pesaba. No recordaba sentirse así desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su padre había fingido su muerte. Pero ahí estaba, en un estado de seminconsciencia. Intentando, inútilmente, tener una hora de sueño sin ser despertado por una pesadilla, una que mostrara alguna de las mil y un maneras de matar lentamente a Stephanie y a su hijo no nacido.

—¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación? —preguntó Tim, entrando a la estancia con el traje de Red Robin aún puesto.

—Estoy bien aquí.

Tim asintió, sin saber si era buena acercarse a él o simplemente alejarse antes de que algo más sucediera, optó por las palabras reconfortantes.

—La encontraremos —le aseguró—, y a tú hijo.

Pero qué raro sonaba eso para Damian, nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo con alguien, mucho menos con una familia. Ahora tenía una propia y ni siquiera había podido defenderla.

—Sólo vete, Drake —respondió el más joven de los Wayne, con voz apenas audible inclusive para él.

Tim se giró, dispuesto a irse por donde había venido, sin embargo casi chocó contra una persona al hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de gritar un montón de exclamaciones, pero una mano veloz y precavida se apresuró a cubrir su boca, silenciándolo por completo. Lo llevaron a rastras hacia un pasillo solitario de la mansión y seguidamente fue arrinconado contra una pared cercana. Solo era Jason, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo hizo estremecer, él nunca sonreía de ese modo.

—Lo tengo, reemplazo —explicó Todd—. Sé qué debemos hacer para encontrarla.

Las mejillas de Tim se pusieron coloradas, tanto por la cercanía del otro y la falta de aire.

—Vaya, lo siento —Se disculpó Jason, retirando su mano.

—¿Cuál es tu brillante idea? —jadeó Tim, recuperando su respiración.

Jason retrocedió unos centímetros, oír a Tim jadear era toda una experiencia, aun cuando no fuera por actividades más excitantes.

—Puedo contactar a Talia, ya sabes, podría fingir estar de su lado, todavía suministra algunas de mis armas. Luego investigaría la ubicación de Brown, de ese modo planearíamos una misión de extracción sin mayores complicaciones.

—¿Qué te tomaste está vez?—inquirió Tim, olisqueando suavemente el aroma que desprendía Jason, lo de siempre, tabaco y pólvora.

—¡Hey!—se quejó el mayor—. Solo fue una idea, ya que si quieres darme una mejor.

—Jason, por favor, hablamos de los Al Ghul. Encontrarlos no es una tarea sencilla, inclusive para ti todo poderoso —la sonrisa de Jason se ensanchó más—. Además toda la familia debe saberlo, esto no es solo una misión suicida entre tú y yo, si quieres llevarla a cabo será mejor que lo hablemos mañana, cuando cites a todos y el enano esté en mejores condiciones.

—Está bien, está bien—Jason alzó los brazos en señal de rendición, aunque sin alejarse demasiado.

—Esa, Todd, no es una mala idea del todo —Damian los observaba, pasando la vista de Tim a Jason y de Jason a Tim—. Llamen a todos, quizá al medio día estará bien —comenzó a avanzar entre ellos, y cuando estuvo a punto de perderse al final del pasillo se volvió—. Y por cierto, si van a besarse, esperen hasta que yo me haya retirado, ¿quieren?

Tim se sonrojo, mientras veía como Damian se perdía al girar hacia otro pasillo. Jason, por otra parte, no hizo más que sonreír.

—¿Él sabe?—murmuró Drake volviéndose hacia su acompañante.

—Serás un buen detective, pero no el hombre más discreto del mundo—respondió Todd encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que —pasó su mano por el cuello de Tim de forma lasciva—, ¿será en tu departamento o en el mío?

* * *

Debía haber algo, un cabello fuera de lugar, un rasgo, una peca, algo que fuera diferente, algo que le dijera que no se trataba de él. Ese algo era inexistente, porque en efecto, se trataba del mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos verdes, las mismas facciones, era como tenerlo justo en frente.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Stephanie, dándose por vencida.

—Me asignaron como su protector —respondió Hereje.

—No necesito protección.

—No hablaba de ti, hablaba del heredero.

Stephanie alzó una ceja, mientras que él compuso una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es estúpido—dijo.

—Si así lo piensas. Por otra parte, me dieron la tarea de llevarte hasta tus aposentos. ¿Vienes?

Aun cuando Stephanie no cargara un ser en su vientre, sus posibilidades de pelear contra Hereje, ganar y escapar eran limitadas. Todo estaba en su contra, además, no tenía alguna idea de donde se encontraba, qué tan lejos estaba de Gotham o de cualquier civilización. Si rememoraba las viejas y dolorosas historias de Damian, siempre encontraría que los escondites de la liga se encontraban en lugares inhóspitos e inaccesibles. Lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecer, si quería actuar desde adentro tenía que ser paciente y no impulsiva.

—Bien.

Lo siguió por una numerosa serie de pasadizos y escaleras, y Stephanie intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar cada uno de ellos y cuántos guardias había por cada piso. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y por primera vez pensó en lo afortunada que era Barbara por su memoria fotográfica.

—Hemos llegado —informó él.

Stephanie asintió, dejando que el muchacho abriera una puerta grande y tallada de madera. Cuando entró, se le cortó momentáneamente la respiración.

—Creíste, acaso, ¿qué te tendríamos encerrada de una celda?—inquirió Hereje.

Por supuesto que creyó eso, era aliada de Batman, novia de su enemigo jurado, no tenía sentido la hospitalidad.

La habitación era grande y antigua como el resto del lugar. La cama de dosel estaba en el centro, a la derecha una chimenea ya encendida y en el lado izquierdo una puerta abierta le indicaba el área de baño, el resto estaba ocupado por cosas de uso común, dos mesillas de noche a cada lado de la cama, sillas cerca de lo que parecía ser una ventana, tocador y un armario.

—La madre de nuestro heredero debe tener todas las comodidades —prosiguió—. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo Talia.

—Dudo que ella haya dicho eso —respondió Stephanie con una sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser sincera.

—También insistió en que debías tener una excelente vista del paisaje.

Hereje se dirigió hacia dos cortinas y las abrió de par en par. Estaban bastante lejos de Gotham, eso era seguro. Rodeados de kilómetros y kilómetros de hielo puro, montañas gigantescas y lejanos a toda civilización posible. La noche acentuaba más ese efecto, haciéndolo tenebroso en cierto punto.

Stephanie se acercó a lado de Hereje, prestando especial atención a que las ventanas podían abrirse siendo deslizadas. Alzó una mano y probó, deslizando lentamente el cristal hasta que hubo espacio suficiente para que una persona adulta pudiera salir sin dificultades. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso pero fue detenida justo a tiempo por un brazo fuerte y firme.

—A menos que quieras morir, no lo intentes de nuevo —sugirió Hereje, aunque por el tono en la voz sonaba más como una orden.

Stephanie dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y descubrió de qué hablaba. Debían ser cientos de metros de vacío antes de un montón de rocas puntiagudas, cubiertas suavemente por nieve. Una muerte increíblemente dolorosa, sin duda. La muestra de la ventana por supuesto que había sido planeada, era una advertencia, un modo de decir que no estaba segura del todo en aquel sitio lleno de asesinos.

—Ya veo —respondió ella retrocediendo unos pasos, con el corazón aún latiéndole fuertemente contra las costillas debido al repentino agarre—. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Simplemente, no intentes escapar, ¿quieres?

—¿Eso es todo, entonces? Simplemente me tendrán aquí, hasta que…

—¿Hasta que el heredero llegué? —La interrumpió Hereje—. Sí, esa es la idea. Si estuviera en tu lugar estaría feliz de que así sea. Imagino que mi _hermano_ te habrá contado sobre nosotros, ¿no es verdad?

Más de lo que hubiera querido en algunas ocasiones. La infancia no vivida, los huesos y el espíritu roto en cada entrenamiento, la desaprobación que recibió al elegir el camino correcto, el camino de su padre.

—Nada de lo que deban sentirse orgullosos —Le espetó.

—Por supuesto que no —Sonrió el muchacho—. Buenas noches… —dudó unos segundos—. ¿Brown, ese era el nombre?

Stephanie no respondió. Si bien no le gustaba que le llamasen por su apellido, el único que tenía derecho a hacerlo era Damian. Pero tampoco podía corregirlo y darle su nombre de pila, sería para ella el doble de terrible a que solo hiciera uso de su apellido.

—¿Y el tuyo?—preguntó a su vez ella—. Sigo sin saber tu nombre.

—No lo sé, nómbrame como prefieras.

—¿Cómo te llama Talia…?

—Descansa, Brown —le interrumpió—. Hasta mañana.

Hereje salió rápidamente de la habitación, Stephanie no lo detuvo, aunque no podía negar que tenerlo cerca le hacía sentirse tranquila, porque podía engañarse por unos segundos y fingir que se trataba de Damian. Podía fingir que no estaba sola en ese lugar, en donde todos estaban esperando a que su hijo viera la luz para arrebatarlo del seno materno y educarlo para lo que ellos suponían estaba predestinado.

Tenía ocho meses por delante, el tiempo límite para escapar de ahí o ser milagrosamente rescatada, de lo contrario, estaba realmente muerta.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **¡No me maten! Yo sé, sé que tarde un montón de tiempo pero aquí esta, finalmente un capítulo. Espero que no haya estado tan mal, en verdad.**

 **En fin, ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y yo en los comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**4**_

Normalmente, a la una cuarenta y nueve de la mañana que era en esos momentos, Timothy Drake se encontraría en medio de Gotham City, auxiliando a Batman o en misiones en solitario. Mientras tanto, Jason Todd se encontraría en los límites de la ciudad, donde usualmente daría un par de disparos aquí y allá para acabar con alguna organización que se encargaba del narcotráfico de drogas o trata de blancas. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, ninguno se encontraba donde deberían. Por el contrario, estaban en el departamento de Tim, aquel que Jason frecuentaba desde cuatro años atrás y en el que ahora prácticamente vivía. Aquel con las paredes oscuras, los ventanales grandes y aquella cama en medio de la habitación principal que albergaba gustosa y sin problemas dos cuerpos.

Ambos no lamentaban perderse del trabajo, estaban demasiado ocupados en explorarse el uno al otro como si se tratara de la primera vez. Las manos de Jason trataban con desesperación de tocar toda la piel expuesta de su acompañante, de besar una y otra vez su cuello con vehemencia, sin preocuparse de dejar algún tipo de marca, en realidad, buscaba hacerlo, buscaba marcarlo como suyo. Quería dejar en claro que Drake le pertenecía, no solo por un lazo carnal, sino por algo que iba mucho más allá, algo que les ataba como si de hilos de hierro se tratase.

Tim, por otra parte, se dejaba hacer, limitándose a presionar ligeramente su cuerpo contra el del otro. Aunque algunos minutos después, cuando Jason se detuvo y le miró, con aquellos ojos azules que parecían ver a través inclusive de su alma, no pudo evitar tomar su rostro y atraerlo hacia el propio. Lo besó despacio, disfrutando de su boca, de la forma tan perfecta en que se movían, la sincronía de sus entrecortadas respiraciones. Se separaron unos segundos, en los cuales Tim se acomodó entre la pila de almohadas y el mayor se posiciono entre sus piernas, tomándolas para que envolviera con ellas su cintura.

Jason se detuvo unos segundos, admirando la figura del menor bajo él y preguntándose si aquella imagen siempre permanecería en su mente como la más hermosa que alguna vez había visto; Tim, desnudo, con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello desordenado, los labios entre abiertos e hinchados por los besos, los ojos brillantes y expectantes.

—¿Ocurre algo? —interrogó Tim, viéndose a sí mismo para buscar algo fuera de lugar.

—No, no —se apresuró a contestar el otro—. Es solo que…

—¿Qué? —Alzó una ceja, escudriñándolo rápidamente.

—Nada, Tim —suspiró—, no es nada.

Se besaron de nuevo, está vez haciendo el beso profundo y húmedo, sus lenguas explorando el terreno, encontrándose en una danza casi frenética. Al mismo tiempo Jason entró lentamente en el cuerpo de Tim y cuando logró entrar por completo gimió contra sus labios, mientras una oleada de placer recorría su cuerpo al sentir la calidez con la que había sido recibido. Comenzó entonces el vaivén, el beso se rompió poco después, mientras el mayor se apoyaba contra sus antebrazos, situándolos a cada lado de la cabeza de Drake para ir más profundo. Tim gemía en el oído de Jason, mientras el otro se movía gentilmente sobre él, con lentitud, gozando de la placentera tortura que esto representaba.

Drake acarició los brazos de Todd, pasando con suavidad sus yemas por las cicatrices viejas y recientes, subiendo por su hombro hasta pasar por su cuello, yendo más allá hacia su mejilla, por la sien y luego recorriendo su frente para retirar el mechón blanco que se había pegado a causa del sudor, aquel que servía como prueba de que había ido y vuelto de la muerte.

Como fondo del acto se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía, algunos gritos lejanos, el sonido del metro pasando cerca de ahí, el suave tintineo de unas llaves que caían en el departamento de arriba, el sonido que emitía la cama a la par de las embestidas de Jason. Y luego, al unísono, dos gemidos que resonaron por toda la habitación cuando el clímax logró alcanzarlos.

Tim se aferró a la espalda de Jason, dejando algunos rasguños en el proceso. El mayor, por otra parte, presionó sus caderas aún más contra las de Drake, dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de su amante, mientras sus manos presionaron la cabecera con fuerza.

Ambos podían sentir perfectamente los latidos del otro, el sudor que resbalaba entre ellos, aquel cansancio típico que llegaba después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo de hacer el amor. La mejilla derecha de Jason apoyada contra el cuello de Tim le permitía apreciar el calor que su piel emanaba. Se separó un poco, apenas lo suficiente para subir el rostro y encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos labios sonrosados que adoraba, solo unos segundos.

Jason intentó apartarse, no quería aplastar a Tim con su peso incluso cuando él sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento ante cualquier esfuerzo. Drake no se lo permitió, le gustaba más de ese modo: el uno sobre el otro, piel contra piel, abrazados, las respiraciones aún entrecortadas.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó Tim de repente, cerrando los ojos por un momento para aclarar sus ideas.

—No lo sé —declaró Jason con sinceridad—. Todo depende de la facilidad con que Talia caiga ante mis encantos.

Tim soltó una risa débil.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que ella te desea desde hace mucho tiempo, Jay.

Vaya que lo sabían. Jason se había encargado de contarle detalladamente cada una de las veces que Talia había intentado algo con él, mucho antes de volver a Gotham, mucho antes de la existencia del propio Damian, cuando Todd recién había salido del Pozo de Lázaro.

—No obtendrá nada de mí, lo juro. ¿Imaginas lo raro que sería? Sería vergonzoso mirar al enano sin pensar en que me tire a su madre.

—Peores cosas se han visto —argumentó Tim, sin mostrar en ningún momento algún deje de molestia.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Recuerdo que alguna vez escuché a un ladrón decir que había presenciado el momento en el que Nightwing y Catwoman tuvieron intimidad.

—Eso no es raro, Dickie tuvo sus momentos.

Tim abrió por fin los ojos y lo miró.

—Justo en medio de una balacera, Jason.

Todd alzó una ceja.

—Sí que le gustaba la adrenalina a Grayson.

—Tanto como a ti, supongo.

—No tardaré —prometió—. Todo saldrá bien. Además, me comunicaré con ustedes, estarán informados de cada paso que dé. Día y noche te tendré conmigo.

—Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Ahora mismo estoy preocupado de que entres en la boca del lobo, y definitivamente lo estaré aún más cuando estés ahí. Y ese sentimiento, no puede por ningún motivo igualar a lo que Damian debe estar sintiendo.

—Por eso lo haré, Tim —Tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente, tomando su tiempo para pasar con delicadeza el pulgar sobre el dorso, la palma y terminar entrelazando sus dedos con los de él—. Porque tú y yo sabemos que si Stephanie muere, Damian también.

–.-.-.-

En un día normal el patrullaje de Stephanie terminaba a la una de la mañana, regresaba a casa y después le tomaba de diez a quince minutos el trabajo de curación si había alguna herida, doce minutos en la ducha y luego dormía hasta las siete de la mañana. Se levantaba en cuanto el despertador sonaba, preparaba un café y tostadas como desayuno, a las ocho en punto estaría frente a la biblioteca central de Gotham para ayudar a Barbara a poner los libros en orden, abrir paquetes y demás.

Siguió esa rutina al pie de la letra hasta que Damian entró en su vida, y cambió aún más drásticamente cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos. Entonces tenía suerte si lograba estar en el trabajo antes de las nueve, el desayuno lo preparaba él, porque consideraba que era más sano que el que ella solía ingerir, la ducha era compartida y a veces (si las heridas entre ellos no eran graves) las sábanas terminaban mojadas porque Damian le había sacado del agua y no le había permitido pasar una toalla por su cuerpo antes de comenzar a besarle, entonces se encontrarían cerrando los ojos dos horas después de haber llegado del patrullaje.

Pero aquel día, mientras el sol recién cubría el Leviathan, Stephanie intentaba con desesperación poder dormir más. De ese modo no tendría por qué preocuparse por la realidad que le rodeaba, podría fingir que nada había ocurrido, que todo era solo un mal sueño y Damian gritaría desde la cocina que el desayuno estaba listo.

—No querrás llegar tarde de nuevo, Brown. Sé que Barbara te habría despedido ya si no fueras su amiga —le diría él.

Por el contrario, observó como la contraparte de Damian entraba en la habitación, con una bandeja llena de comida que ella no tenía ánimos de probar pero que ingeriría por la criatura que llevaba en sus entrañas.

—Buenos días —saludó él secamente.

Stephanie con contestó, era mejor así.

—¿Has pensado ya en un nombre para mí? —preguntó Hereje, poniendo la bandeja sobre las piernas de Stephanie, quien recién se incorporaba en la cama.

La rubia lo ignoró por unos momentos, hasta que él tomó asiento a su lado y le miró con intensidad, esperando con paciencia a que ella tomara la palabra.

—No creo que haya nombre para algo como tú —contestó ella, analizando el desayuno antes de volverse hacia él—. Eres el hijo del mismísimo demonio.

—No, querida —repuso él con una sonrisa ladeada—. Ese es tu hijo.

Stephanie le lanzó una mirada llena de odio antes de tomar el tenedor y comenzar a picotear la fruta, con más fuerza de la que debió, ya que de inmediato la mayor parte de la comida quedó en un estado deplorable.

—Damon te iría bien —comentó ella, después de haber ingerido por completo la fruta y seguir con un platillo que no había visto nunca—. Significa…

—Sé lo que significa —le cortó, poniéndose de pie para avanzar hacia el ventanal—. No me importa en lo absoluto el significado.

—Bien, espero que te guste —dijo, haciendo uso de todo el sarcasmo que pudo—, no tuve tiempo suficiente para pensar en otro.

—Estoy satisfecho, Brown —Corrió las cortinas con fuerza, dejando entrar por completo la luz del exterior—. Tuviste más creatividad que Talia.

Sonaba casi igual a la manera en la que Damian pronunciaba su apellido y a la vez era tan diferente, pero Stephanie se encargó de pasar olímpicamente por alto ese detalle, enfocándose más en la información que podía obtener de a poco sobre el chico y del lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Así que si tienes un nombre —indagó, dando el último bocado tras esas palabras.

Damon se recargó en el ventanal, cruzando los brazos y colocándolos en su pecho.

—No es un nombre, en realidad. Pero es la única manera en que recuerdo haber sido llamado desde que era un niño.

—¿Un apodo?

—Quizá puede entrar en esa categoría.

—Entonces, supongo que no te molestara decirme cuál es ese apodo.

El chico negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a la rubia y retirar la bandeja de sus piernas.

—Ya me has puesto un nombre, no tiene caso —argumentó él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Me dejarás aquí? —inquirió ella—. Encerrada, sin compañía, sin ningún tipo de actividad.

No le importaba quedarse ahí sin ninguna compañía, pero sería más fácil echar un vistazo al resto del lugar.

—No te preocupes, supongo que Talia vendrá en unos minutos.

Stephanie lo miró desaparecer por la puerta. Por supuesto que no serían tan descuidados, muchos menos él. Pero, si actuaba con cuidado y certeza, podría escapar, podría volver a lado de Damian.

.-.-.-

—Todo listo —dijo Damian, pasándole a Jason las llaves del bote. Todd asintió, extendiendo una mano para tomarlas—. Dime otra vez lo que tienes que hacer.

El mayor suspiró, harto de la misma pregunta. Reprimió las palabras que querían salir de su boca y miró a Damian.

—Entraré en el Leviathan —repitió, quizá por enésima vez—, investigaré el lugar en busca de Brown o de una pista de su paradero, si Talia me descubre tendré que salir de ahí lo más rápido que estas hermosas piernas me permitan, ¿entendí bien?

—Lo mejor que esa cabeza tuya te permite —contestó el otro secamente, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Yo también te extrañaré, hermanito —sonrió Jason.

—Suerte, Todd.

Damian se apartó y dio paso a Tim, quien tenía una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada entre las manos.

—Mal momento para proponerme matrimonio, reemplazo —dijo Todd—. Pero diré que sí, no te preocupes.

—Idiota —respondió Tim, abriendo la caja.

Contenía un comunicador idéntico a los que tenían en sus trajes de combate, la única diferencia es que éste no era de color negro, sino más bien de un tono claro, similar al tono de piel de Jason.

—Se confundirá en tu oreja y no se notara incluso si se acercan demasiado—explicó Drake, mientras Jason tomaba la pieza y se la colocaba—. En cuanto lo enciendas mandará una señal de sonido a mi computadora, podré oírte y tú a nosotros. Estaremos comunicados las veinticuatro horas al día. Por otro lado puse micro cámaras de vídeo en tu ropa, se confunden con la tela.

—Verás lo que veo.

—En efecto, las cámaras ya están encendidas —Tim le paso su laptop, donde se podía ver una nítida imagen de lo que las cámaras captaban—. Y creo que eso es todo.

—Padre no vendrá por cuestiones de la empresa y Grayson lamenta no venir pero surgieron problemas en Blüdhaven —avisó Damian, segundos después miró a Tim—. Drake, ya es hora.

Tim asintió, cerrando por fin su laptop y la cajita de terciopelo tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitían. Bajó la mirada, fingiendo estar ocupado en meter ambas cosas en una mochila negra, como un modo de retrasar lo inevitable.

—Espero que todo salga bien, Jason —dijo a modo de despedida, aún sin alzar la mirada y echándose la mochila en el hombro.

No sabía que otra cosa decir, lo que había ocurrido en su departamento había sido su despedida, el modo de decir lo que en esos momentos no parecía querer salir de sus labios.

Jason entendió el mensaje, pero, como la mayoría de las cosas, lo ignoró. Se acercó a él y levantó su rostro, solo unos segundos bastaron para posar sus labios contra los del otro.

Damian fingió concentrarse en el suelo, como si en realidad el pavimento fuera la cosa más emocionante e interesante del mundo. Solo cuando sintió la presencia de Tim fue capaz de alzar de nuevo la cabeza. Observó entonces como Jason recogía la pesada maleta del suelo y se metía en las compuertas del bote, antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras de él se volvió y lo miró.

—Los traeré de vuelta, Dami —Las palabras salieron con decisión, como cuando hablaba con los maleantes de Gotham y les prometía que la próxima vez que les viera haciendo algo indebido les volaría la cabeza—. Stephanie y el bebé volverán.

Damian fue incapaz de articular algo, las palabras se atoraba en su garganta sin poder salir.

Las puertas se cerraron finalmente en cuanto Jason se perdió en el interior, segundos después el transporte comenzó a desaparecer, hundiéndose lentamente en el agua como un submarino.

Ambos Wayne se quedaron unos minutos más, en completo silencio, observando el espacio vacío en el muelle privado. Solo el sonido del mar les acompañaba, como un tranquilizante.

—Creo que solo nos queda esperar —habló Damian, dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a su hermano—. Deberíamos volver a la mansión.

Tim asintió antes de volverse hacia el auto negro y comenzar caminar. Damian tardó en seguirlo, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo donde un brillante punto rojo parpadeaba.

* * *

¡Hola todo el mundo! Espero que hayan tenido una excelente navidad :)

Lamento enormemente el retraso, pero la escuela me consumió hasta el último día de clases. También sé que el capítulo es corto pero tiene toda la razón de ser y por lo tanto el siguiente será de mayor extensión. Espero tener tiempo pronto para escribir el siguiente capítulo y no hacerles esperar tanto.

Tengan un feliz año nuevo en compañía de familiares y amigos.

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

Jason no recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado a esa situación, no podía pensar con coherencia ni siquiera en lo que hacía. Sabía, porque lo estaba viendo y no había manera de que su vista le mintiera, que una mujer desnuda se encontraba encima de él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cadera y las manos sobre su pecho.

No sentía placer alguno mientras ella se balanceaba sin su ayuda, adelante y hacia atrás, en un vaivén a veces lento, a veces frenético. Su cuerpo respondía por sí solo, sus manos tampoco se aferraban a ella, sino a las sábanas rojas que estaban enredadas a sus cuerpos como lianas, o más bien, como camisas de fuerza que le impedían huir de ahí.

Los gemidos resonaban contra su oído, pero el letargo parecía no abandonar su cuerpo. Las uñas clavándose en sus abdominales, las paredes de ella estrechando su miembro, su propio clímax llegando minutos después, nada funcionó para traer de vuelta su conciencia.

Talia no se inmuto en si su amante sentía placer, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la cálida sensación que recorría su vientre. Se recostó en el pecho de Todd una vez que el placer abandono hasta las yemas de sus dedos, acabando así con la unión de sus cuerpos.

—Despierta, querido mío —la voz resonó tranquila, pero al instante el sueño en el que se sumergía Jason se esfumó.

Solo entonces el muchacho recordó dónde se encontraba y qué hacía ahí. Repitió mil veces en su cabeza "Llegué hace dos semanas, estoy en el Leviathan, tengo que encontrar a Brown" mientras sus sienes dolían, al igual que ciertas zonas en la piel.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo.

—Lo hice —confirmó Talia, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

—¿Acaso nunca podré estar consiente?

Ocho veces la historia se había repetido. Talia se introducía en la habitación que se le asignó a su llegada, aquella que convenientemente se situaba junto a la de la líder del lugar, vestía las ropas más delgadas que debía tener en su poder, casi transparentes, le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa y luego de unos segundos Jason perdía la capacidad de razonar acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba.

—El no estar consiente, no significa que tu cuerpo no sienta y disfrute. Lo puedo comprobar.

Todd la miró interrogante, pero Talia se adelantó. Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su cuerpo, donde sus dedos se encontraron con los senos de la asesina, con su abdomen y su entrepierna, aquella que aun emanaba parte del líquido seminal de Jason.

—De no ser porque mi vientre está muerto —continuó la heredera–, en estos momentos yo estaría albergando una criatura tuya.

El resurrecto se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras al igual que dos personas en la mansión Wayne. Tim escuchaba todo, su respiración era agitada y su mano se aferraba con fuerza al micrófono que estaba enlazado con el dispositivo en el oído de Jason. Damian, por otra parte, tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Aun cuando tu vientre fuera propicio, serías la última persona con la que engendraría hijos —contestó Jason apartando a Talia de su pecho para incorporarse.

—Qué lástima, habrían sido preciosos —la asesina se cubrió con las sábanas, acomodándose para observar todos los movimiento del chico.

—Demoniacos, más bien —Jason ya tenía puestos los pantalones y ahora buscaba la camiseta—. Pero por si acaso, será mejor que no juguemos más con la suerte. Tú no deseas un hijo y yo tampoco, así que limpia lo que tienes entre tus piernas. Sé lo que le paso al último hombre que cometió ese descuido.

Talia río.

—Tu cargamento llega mañana —comentó la asesina—. Después de mañana no tendrás nada que hacer aquí, ¿entiendes? A menos, claro está, que aceptes la propuesta que te hice.

—Matar a Damian sin razón aparente no suena apetecible. No lo he visto en los últimos tres años, pero dudo que haya hecho algo terrible en ese tiempo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Jason encontró finalmente su camiseta, justo al lado de una vela que estaba a punto de extinguirse.

—Iré a pasear, ¿te molesta? —inquirió Jason con un tono que le quitaba importancia al asunto.

—Adelante, siéntete como en casa.

Todd abandonó la habitación tan pronto como sus armas estuvieron en su cinturón, enfundadas y listas para la acción.

—¿Está todo listo reemplazo? —susurró Jason en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación. Espero unos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Tim? Te necesito ahora mismo, ¿hay alquien más ahí?

Avanzó a través del pasillo, girando en uno de los rincones que desembocaban en la estancia, aquella que conectaba hacia una torre en el ala oeste, el único lugar que faltaba por registrar.

—Estoy aquí, Todd —habló Damian, quien miraba a Tim con interrogación—. Al parecer la bruja no sospecha nada.

—¡Enano! Tu lenguaje asustaría a un niño de preescolar.

Damian rodó los ojos.

—No es momento de bromas, Jason. Avanza con cuidado, tienes que salir de ahí antes de que tu supuesto cargamento llegue.

—La oíste, es ahora o nunca.

—Suerte, Jason —la voz de Tim resonó contra el oído del resurrecto, teniendo un efecto tranquilizante.

—Te veré pronto Tim.

Tan pronto como entró en el ala oeste se encontró con múltiples asesinos con sus espadas ya desenvainadas.

—Bueno chicos, que empiece la fiesta.

Jason tomó las dos armas de corto alcance enfundadas cerca de su espalda y comenzó a disparar. Esa misma noche, Brown y él volverían a casa.

-.-.-.-.-

Stephanie cerró el ventanal apresuradamente en cuanto la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Damon entró por ella, con la espada cubierta por sangre y las ropas de asesino también. Su rostro tenía algunas heridas pero nada que pudiera calificarse como grave, al menos no en el exterior.

La respiración de Brown se agitó al verlo de ese modo. Sabía que no se trataba de su prometido, pero su cuerpo quería correr hacia él, preguntarle qué había sucedido y apresurarse a suturar o curar cada una de sus heridas con la paciencia y el debido cuidado.

—Lo que verás no te gustara, Brown —avisó el joven.

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia el chico y luego hacia las personas que entraban a través de su puerta.

Eran dos asesinos, vestidos del mismo modo que Damon, acarreaban sin esfuerzo a un chico ensangrentado de pies a cabeza. No se detuvieron cuando estuvieron cerca de Hereje, continuaron su camino arrastrando el cuerpo hacia ella, colocándolo ante sus pies. La sangre escurría por todas partes, dejando con ello un creciente charco que avanzaba de a poco a las suelas de sus zapatos.

Stephanie se hincó para quedar a la altura del hombre, alzando su rostro con cuidado y manchando sus manos en el proceso. Ahogó un grito cuando reconoció el rostro de Jason, casi inconsciente y con crecientes hematomas.

—Lo siento, Stephanie —la sangre brotó junto con las palabras—. De verdad lo siento.

—Suéltenlo —ordenó Brown con voz firme.

Los asesinos obedecieron, dejando caer el cuerpo de Jason en los brazos de la chica sin más.

Stephanie se abrazó a Jason como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque, de cierto modo, así era. Sentía que al aferrarse a él se estaría aferrando a Damian, a una parte que se había quedado atrás en cuanto la liga le raptó.

—Damon, ven aquí —el chico obedeció y se situó con rapidez junto a ella. Stephanie estuvo a punto de hablar cuando reparó en los asesinos que continuaban ahí—. Ustedes dos, ¡largo!

Una vez sin nadie ahí. Stephanie le hizo una rápida seña al protector de su hijo para que le ayudara con el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Juntos lograron levantarlo y situarlo en la cama.

—Morirá, Brown. Hay heridas que no se pueden curar tan fácil, y lamento decirte que la mayoría en su cuerpo son de ese tipo.

—No me importa. Talia aún no llega, no debe tardar en hacerlo. Necesito… necesito…

El tiempo corría y debía pensar en un plan rápido, eso o Jason en verdad moriría sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

Tomó a Damon por la muñeca y lo jaló cerca de ella, lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran sentir sus respiraciones, lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera escucharlos si es que los ninjas continuaban cerca de ellos.

—Necesito que me prometas algo. Y no lo harás por mí, lo harás por el niño que al nacer será tu líder.

—¿Qué deseas? —la piel de Damon se erizo ante el roce de la respiración de la chica contra su piel.

—Que cuides de ese hombre, que lo protejas como si de mi hijo se tratase. O yo me encargaré de que se te condene a muerte, ¿entiendes? Talia intentará dejarlo morir y tú, no sé dónde, pero lo esconderás hasta que pueda caminar por él mismo.

—Esperas acaso, que le dé la espalda a la mujer que es en teoría mi madre, por uno de los allegados del murciélago. En el hipotético caso de que aceptara, ¿qué ganaría?

—Lo que quieras, pero necesito tu promesa. Ahora.

Se miraron unos segundos, antes que una sonrisa se curvara en el rostro de Damon.

—La tienes, Brown, tienes mi palabra.

Tuvieron solo unos minutos más en los que Stephanie tomó una sábana y con ella trató de parar la mayor parte de las heridas sangrantes, Damon la ayudó, ejerciendo presión en algunos sitios cuando era necesario.

Damon se separó del cuerpo de Jason en cuanto comenzaron a oírse pasos. Stephanie continuó con su labor, importándole poco que se tratara de Talia.

—Aléjate de él, niña —ordenó la asesina tan pronto pisó la habitación.

Stephanie no se inmutó, ni siquiera la miró. Siguió en su labor, quitando algunos rastros de sangre seca del rostro de Jason con tal ternura, que pareció por unos momentos que se trataba de una madre quitando la fiebre a su hijo.

Talia avanzó hacia Brown y con un movimiento brusco apartó su cuerpo de la cama en la que yacía el muchacho que hasta hace no muchos minutos estaba en su lecho, brindándole el mejor de los placeres.

—Él aún me sirve, niña —le consoló Talia, observando el semblante impasible de Stephanie—. Hereje, quiero que lo envíes a uno de los calabozos y cures las heridas que lo mantendrán con vida. En caso de que no sea suficiente, será sumergido en el pozo, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —asintió Damon.

—Bien. Enviaré a alguien para que limpie todo esto.

Tan pronto como Talia desapareció del lugar, Hereje tomó a Jason y lo colocó sobre sus hombros.

—Estará bien —prometió el chico—. Me encargaré de que así sea.

Stephanie se aproximó a Jason.

—No permitiré que nada te pase, Jay —susurró—. Saldremos de esta, juntos.

Hereje salió con el cuerpo, mientras Brown miró la habitación que ahora estaba manchada por la sangre de Todd.

—La cámara de vídeo se arruinó —informó Tim—. El micrófono esta semi averiado, podemos escucharlo pero él a nosotros no.

—Está viva —fue lo único que respondió Damian, enseguida se volvió a su hermano y continuó—. Jason también.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? La oíste, Damian, ¡lo sumergirá en el pozo si no sana!

—Y la oíste también a ella, Drake. No sé por qué, o cómo, pero nadie en la liga se atreverá a tocarla. Su poder de mando es tan alto como el de la arpía de mi madre, ellos estarán bien. Solo debemos encontrar una manera para…

—Para rescatarlos —completó Bruce, retirando de su rostro la capucha de Batman—. Tomará tiempo, pero los tres volverán sanos y salvos.

—Lo mismo dijo él cuando se fue —murmuró Tim.

—Lo lograremos, Tim —le aseguró Damian—. Quien sea el protector que se le asignó a mi hijo, parece ser fiel a Stephanie.

Tim no soportó más. Salió de la cueva sin decir nada, tan solo esquivo a su padre y subió por el ascensor hacia la mansión, dispuesto a retirarse. Iría a casa, a tomar las reservas de alcohol de Jason.

* * *

 **Tarde mucho, lo sé. Mil disculpas a todos y todas por esto. Además les había prometido un capítulo largo, lo cual tampoco se pudo.**

 **Pero, finalmente terminé el semestre, lo cual significa tiempo para escribir y relajarme, ¡por fin!**

 **En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, bueno, espero que les guste y que no los haya dejado tan confundidos. Resolveré sus dudas, lo prometo (eso si lo cumpliré).**

 **Sin más por el momento, ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y yo los leo en los comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

Llevar el cuerpo hasta los calabozos como a cualquier enemigo, teniendo las heridas abiertas y desangrándose, significaría desde luego una muerte segura. _Infecciones_ era un buen sinónimo para la prisión de la liga. Sin contar, por supuesto, la humedad y el frío.

En lugar de ello, decidió cargarlo hasta la vieja enfermería que Nyssa había creado clandestinamente en cuanto él llegó al mundo, permitiendo que el chico pudiese curar las heridas de gravedad a espaldas de Talia. Un acto de " _caridad_ " que la segunda Al Ghul no había tenido el valor de brindarle a Damian muchos años atrás.

Las ropas de Jason estaban casi destrozadas. La chaqueta parecía a punto de caerse en cualquier momento, cubierta en algunos lugares por sangre fresca y seca por igual. Los pantalones tenían algunos cortes transversales que revelaban heridas menos profundas que las del torso. La armadura de kevlar parecía haber fallado en su tarea por completo.

Damon quitó cada prenda con cuidado después de colocarlo con suavidad sobre una camilla limpia. Se apresuró a hacer a un lado con rapidez todo lo que impedía que la curación fuese apropiada. Al final, sólo estaba el cuerpo semi desnudo del resurrecto y él.

El proceso fue largo, tedioso y, sobre todo, complejo. A cada toque provenían gritos lastimeros, quejidos infernales que lograron erizar la piel de Hereje. Ni todas sus lecciones de medicina con Nyssa podrían haberlo preparado, pero no por ello logró un resultado menos exitoso. Al terminar fue un auténtico milagro que el enemigo permaneciese con vida después de casi seis horas de suturas en gran parte de su cuerpo.

Con gesto cansado miró sus manos, que a pesar de los guantes tenían algunas manchas carmesí alrededor de las muñecas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, producto del estrés continuo para mantener al otro con vida. Respiró lento, acompasando el ritmo de la inhalación y la exhalación hasta que su corazón hiciese lo propio con sus latidos.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse con las vendas que habían sobrado antes de que el resurrecto comenzara a moverse con insistencia.

—Tim… —gimió Jason, con dificultad y el dolor impregnando en el sonido del nombre.

Damon le miró con atención, concentrándose por primera vez en el mechón blanco de la cabellera del chico y en lo que ello representaba. Jason ya había visto de frente a la muerte antes, en batalla quizá, vuelto a la vida por nadie más que Talia.

Hereje ya conocía al justiciero, había intercambiado algunos palabras con él incluso, con una máscara ninja de por medio por órdenes estrictas de Talia, y jamás se había percatado de aquel detalle tan obvio hasta aquel momento.

—Tim —repitió Todd.

Movió su mano apenas unos centímetros, buscando el contacto de una persona que no estaba ahí y que gracias a la destrucción de sus dispositivos ahora no podía escuchar.

Hereje se acercó, movido por algo que no había sentido desde la infancia. Antes de que pudiese pensar con claridad tomó la mano del herido, sintiendo una sensación extraña en la piel ante el contacto. El hormigueo desapareció tan rápido como vino, siendo reemplazado por calidez incluso cuando Jason estaba tan frío como un cadáver.

Quizá era un acto de piedad, un favor a Brown por el suplicio del encierro. La siguiente vez que Jason murmuró el nombre de aquel desconocido como si exclamase piedad, los labios de Hereje se movieron a la par que su corazón y contestó un seco:

—Estoy aquí.

Las palabras parecieron tener un efecto tranquilizante, pues los movimientos cesaron y Jason por fin pudo relajar su cuerpo. Damon se mantuvo estático por unos minutos más, disfrutando inconscientemente de la calidez que aquella mano ajena desprendía.

No pudo retirar su mano hasta que Jason perdió la consciencia, con el alma más tranquila que antes. Se encaminó a su habitación en busca de ropa para su nuevo paciente. Al poner la última prenda se encargó también de colocar alrededor del resurrecto un montón de cables que le anclaban a monitores, permitiéndole saber los signos vitales de su mallugado sistema.

En cuanto su corazón mostró un ritmo estable, Hereje salió del lugar con un peso menos sobre sus hombros y su alma.

.-.-.-.

Silencio. Era un acuerdo mutuo que Stephanie había desarrollado de a poco con Damon, y el paso de los días lo hacía más sencillo cada vez.

Él colocaba la comida cada mañana sobre sus piernas, a veces lo dejaba sobre el nuevo escritorio que ella había insistido en tener al igual que los libros que iban y venían en las manos del guerrero.

Por las tardes, cuando Damon tenía tiempo libre de sus deberes como primero al mando en las tropas, visitaba a la chica por algunas horas. Tomaba alguna silla, la colocaba cerca de la puerta y se quedaba por horas viendo a Brown leer, a Brown ingiriendo la cena, a Brown frotar con orgullo su vientre que parecía estar más hinchado ahora.

En algunas ocasiones intercambiaban palabras. Stephanie trataba de indagar sobre el estado de Jason y Hereje respondía con tranquilidad sin revelar de más. No hablaban sobre las recaídas de Todd, o de las veces en las que el muchacho no había dormido porque el corazón del niño murciélago parecía ser más débil de lo que se creería, de aquella noche en la que tuvo que realizar una desfibrilación de emergencia cuando hubo una línea constante y plana en el monitor.

—Cuida de él —pedía ella, casi todas las noches antes de que Damon se retirase a su propia habitación.

—Hasta mañana, Brown.

Él fingía no escucharla, pero la primera parada era en la enfermería antes de poder caer en la cama y dormir dos o tres horas que sabían como diez.

Stephanie observaba a Damon también, con discreción y con la atención digna de un psiquiatra. No había comportamientos raros en él, nada que le dijese que esas visitas eran ordenadas por Talia. A pesar del tiempo en que le miraba, con los ojos jades fijos en su persona o viceversa, jamás encontró malicia en su presencia.

Por las noches, cuando la ausencia de la presencia ajena le permitía pensar con claridad, se preguntaba qué historia habría tras aquel muchacho. Si había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura, era que Damon había sido un experimento tan exitoso como Damian muchos años atrás. Talia lo mantenía escondido, sin el conocimiento de nadie para evitar el error que hizo de Damian una persona diferente a la crianza de la liga.

Tras debatirlo por noches enteras, rechazando la idea más veces de las que podía contar, decidió interactuar más con él. Pues estaba resignada a que podía ser peor mantenerse en silencio para su salud mental.

Había más cruce de palabras que simples monosílabos. Comenzó a preguntar sobre su entrenamiento, compartió rutinas que incluso ella realizaba en menor intensidad y frente a su cama por falta de espacio. Damon se limitaba a preguntar sobre el bebé, o sobre los libros que terminaba y los que comenzaba.

El silencio dejó de ser un acuerdo mutuo. El nuevo acuerdo se remontaba a dejar sus vidas fuera de esas cuatro paredes en silencio. No había menciones de Damian, de Talia, de la liga, o de los murciélagos (a excepción de Jason). Las horas que pasaban juntos funcionaban (sin que alguno de ellos lo fuese a admitir) como un escape.

Stephanie dejó de pensar en él como un clon de Damian, en alguien repugnante que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre por órdenes de una mujer despiadada. Era un individuo diferente a su _hermano,_ con un alma quebrantada por el propio demonio, alguien que sólo necesitaba de cariño y aceptación en un lugar donde aquellas palabras carecían de significado.

Damon intentaba brindarle a Stephanie la ilusión de una vida normal, donde un embarazo significaba un acontecimiento feliz y no la seguridad de una vida infeliz en un sitio que ya odiaba antes de siquiera pisarlo. Preguntaba sobre el bebé aunque en otro momento le pudo haber importado menos. Cuestionaba si ya se movía, o si daba aquellos molestos síntomas como la náusea o el mareo.

Brown agradecía el detalle de las preguntas, pues en su interior añoraba a Damian haciendo lo mismo. Imaginaba despertando en mitad de la madrugada, con una mano en su vientre y pidiendo a gritos los antojos más extraños que pasasen por su mente.

En su lugar tenía a Damon, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo algunas muecas de asco ante la mención de lo delicioso que le parecía a su paladar de embarazada un emparedado rebosante de zanahoria y mayonesa. Sin embargo, media hora después, el emparedado llegaría hasta sus manos.

—Es asqueroso —murmuraba Damon ante cada extraño antojo que surgía en Stephanie.

—No, sabe a gloria. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Iré a ver a Todd.

La rutina fue igual por semanas, nada parecía cambiar o querer hacerlo. Ambos estaban cómodos de una manera que en otro momento habría sido retorcida de pensar. Y fue así hasta que Jason despertó.

* * *

Algo _realmente_ corto para ser honesta, aunque gracias a este capítulo me he dado cuenta de que le quedan cuatro capítulos más a la historia antes de que llegue a su fin. Y sí, los siguientes serán más largos. Una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto y porque esto sea tan corto, lo siento mucho.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y yo los leo en los comentarios.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
